Talk:Onsten
This is a nice article, Oos Wes! Well written, I would say. -- 09:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) --OuWTB 09:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Promote Hey Oos, we should get the IWO to promote these drinking-feast like Onsten and St. John's :) HORTON11: • 13:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha :P IWO should promote drinking! I'm all in! Haaha:P--OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, they are twice as fun when drunk. But the IWO should be involved in protecting/promoting cultural activities and local languages. On another topic, do you have a tourist/phrasebook for Oceana? I would like to do one for the Barzuna language, you see. HORTON11: • 15:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Not yet, but if you want one, I can create it for you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't do it just cause of me, but it may be a good idea. HORTON11: • 15:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::The guidebook idea is good but not the IWO promoting drinking. If that happens I'm afraid the harves are out of the IWO. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::That was just a joke, but the IWO though should promote the local/national festivals and such. HORTON11: • 16:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm gonna make a start for the tourist guide anyway, cause I think it's fun :P Not sure whether I'm gonna finish it though... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Phew. The Harves was once the most popular tourist attraction for lovian conservatives. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hahah, actually, Oceana doesn't have that much to offer touristically, except for maybe the ruralness and hills/forests :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well Hurbanova is the oldest town in Lovia and maybe a touristic place, but compared to Europe or Latin America its nothing too old. HORTON11: • 16:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, it is not :P The buildings are perhaps the oldest, but the settlement itself was built after f.e. Newhaven and NC :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::But eben old Newhaven and NC would pale with something like Quebec City? Oos, do you know how old's the town you live in? HORTON11: • 16:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Probably 900 AD, but perhaps even 700 AD :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's about as old as Prague then, I think. The one I live in is from 19 AD (learned it at the Roman museum). HORTON11: • 16:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Harves used to be full of lovian conservatives as a hideout to free Oceana. Unfortunately for you, Dimi found out. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::@Horton: Tóngere? :P ::::::::@Happy: not unfortunately for me, as you can read the discussions, I was anti/neutral on an independent Oceana at the time :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I see, where do you stand on oceana nationalism now? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yep. My dad's a Roman history buff so this was the chance of a lifetime for him. :::::::::@Happy, do you know how old your town is? Hey, maybe we should have a little contest to see who lives in the oldest town. HORTON11: • 16:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Not as old as Oos' town. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::@Horton: you know you're gonna win :P ::::::::::@Happy: neutral :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::But I could pretend and say my town was made in 5 thousand BC. . ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::You can't. You already said it was younger than mine :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::That was an estimate. Infact there is no record for my town. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:12, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::There are plenty of Roman towns in Europe, so there a decent chance someone live in one of those (like London). HORTON11: • 17:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm not from London. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Happy: yeah, that's a quite common problem. They can partially solve it if there are archeological findings though. They even found Roman coins in my town :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::No findings have ever been found in my town. Looks like there is no roman-originating people in my town. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The only roman coins I have were from a store. The ones found are in the museum. HORTON11: • 17:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@Oos, If I start editing Wikistad, can I become a mayor of a town or village that says ''vrij (according to my knowledge means free, is that right?). Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Archeo: that's a shame :( :::::::::::::::@wikistad: yes, you'd have to be a citizen though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::How do I become a citizen there? (Oh no, no active admins). ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No admins are necessary in the process: make 50 edits to your user page and wait four days :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Okay, wait 50 edits to my ''userpage? Why? Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 17:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::The law says you need 50 edits, but it doesn't specify what kind of edits (except for vandalism). So, if you don't speak Dutch that well, you could edit your user page 50 times. It's a hole in the law :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::There's that loophole in the law in Lovia too. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah :P I don't think it's a real problem though. Hardly anybody in Lovia only edits his user page :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Will you (since you are an admin) make me a citizen once I have made 50 edits and been on the wiki for 4 days? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::He already said no admins were necessary for the process. 77topaz (talk) 19:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Okay, infact Oos, the page clearly states you have to have 25 mainspace edits. Anyone, support the colon campaign by adding more colons to the page. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) No colons! The reason we have 50 edits and 4 days is because that is what correlates to being autoconfirmed on a wiki. If it's a different number of edits and days then it defeats the purpose. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Then Libertas defeats the purpose. I wonder why nobody ever thought of that. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :@TM: I'm not sure whether 50 edits are necessary to be auto-confirmed... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought it was. Maybe it's 10 or 20, then? I know it is 4 days, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :They are, except sometimes wikia's system breaks and you become autoconfirmed earlier. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 09:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC)